


Five Times Leonard McCoy Knew Happiness

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pon Farr, Slice of Life, Snippets, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five relationships and moments that made Bones happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Leonard McCoy Knew Happiness

Len held his small daughter in his arms, looking at the indistinct blue-gray eyes with a sense of amazement he thought he had lost. All of his wife's bitching, moaning, and complaining through what he knew had been a textbook pregnancy was worth this moment.

"Hello, daughter," he whispered, soft and low. "Whole big universe out there, waiting for you, and I'm going to show you what I can." He brushed his lips so delicately over her tender skin, then settled in to feed her her first formula. Nothing, he knew, would ever feel anything like this again, and he wanted to savor it.

`~`~`~`~`

"Glad that's over," McCoy groused, pulling at his collar. He was a Starfleet graduate, at last. He would go to face the stars, see new worlds, finally be off the planet his ex-wife had made so untenable for him. Of course, perverse as she was, apparently she was considering emigration to Centauri. "Figures the bitch would take the gin out of my tonic," he complained, looking at the official information on changing his allotments...again.

"McCoy?"

The newly christened medical officer looked to see the very pretty cadet...no, ensign now...that he'd wanted to get out on a date for months looking at him.

"Ma'am?" he asks, exaggerating his customary accent for the stress it puts on the title due her.

"Care to go celebrate...somewhere private, sir?" she asks, exaggerating his title with a teasing moue of her mouth.

McCoy couldn't say no, as she took him and helped him loose the pain of divorce for once and all.

`~`~`~`~`

It had taken McCoy by storm, the first time he realized that he cared about the god-damned, pointy-eared, green-blooded Vulcan. He couldn't even tell when it had begun; he only knew it had struck him full force around the time of their mission on Deneva. He had been as surprised as Christine and the others to learn Spock was married.

The strong reactions to Jim also dampened any ideas McCoy had of pursuing his stupid emotions over the walking computer. He filed it away as insane, and proceeded to drink a few medicinal draughts.

He never expected Spock to come by, to bypass his objections to go away. He was certain it was Jim that would reap the rewards of biology taken to the prime of its intent.

Waking the next morning, sore and aching with that pointy eared head resting on his stomach was something beyond the pale of his life that he cherished for years to come.

`~`~`~`~`

They were two different men now, Bones knew. The dying and rebirth had shaped this Spock in subtle ways that his own had never known. Bones, himself, had been reshaped by carrying the burden of Spock's memories and life essence in his head.

They were friends now, and the aging doctor thought it might have been the most graceful ending any relationship could have had. It still made him smile, though, when it was Spock leading the cavalry to save he and Jim from that damned planet.

A smile, he noted, that Spock willingly mirrored in the upturn of one corner of his mouth. Yes, they were friends, but the past was always a treasure.

`~`~`~`~`

He knew he was slipping into the necrotic dementia, that period just before death when the mind deluded the body, so that it could more simply shut the systems down.

He told the logic of his mind //green-blooded walking computer// to shove off into the deep blue sea. For a long moment, he was surrounded by his crewmates, feeling the thrum of the deck beneath him, hearing the machines of sickbay whir about him.

That Jim was there, that Spock, Christine...all of them...it was enough to make Bones smile...and let go life's travail. It had been a very long time coming.


End file.
